


Waiting Under the Mistletoe

by WyldeSpiderRaptor



Series: Strands of Webbing (Spideychelle Oneshots) [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Betty Brant and Ned Leeds are Adorable, Christmas Party, Drunk Peter Parker, Eggnog, F/M, First Kiss, Light Angst, Making Out, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Mistletoe, Ned Leeds is So Done, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Underage Drinking, spiderman-homecomeme's 25 Days of Promptmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldeSpiderRaptor/pseuds/WyldeSpiderRaptor
Summary: "Heyyyy..." He stumbled into MJ again, making her grab his arm to keep him steady. "Is that...mistletoe?" He asked, tilting his head up at something he saw hanging over their heads.MJ looked up, and sure enough, it was a little spring of mistletoe that someone had hung in the entrance to the kitchen. Great.~Peter ends up attending a party on Christmas Eve night, where he and MJ meet under a very familiar Christmas symbol.Promptmas: Mistletoe Kiss/The only single people at the holiday party
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Strands of Webbing (Spideychelle Oneshots) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820920
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26
Collections: Twelve Days of Promptmas





	Waiting Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Promptmas fic! I hope you guys like it, and I'll see you in the next one!
> 
> Promptmas prompts: mistletoe kiss/the only single people at the holiday party
> 
> Dialogue prompts: "Is that...mistletoe?"/"Where's all your holiday spirit, Scrooge?"/"National Lampoon wishes they had a Christmas this chaotic."

Where Peter really wanted to be the night before Christmas was at home, snuggled under a blanket, while he, Ned, and MJ went back and forth on spouting lines from _Christmas Vacation_ or listening to MJ tease Ned about his panicked yelps when anything even the slightest bit scary appeared on screen in _A Christmas Carol_.

But instead, he was stuck attending some stupid Christmas party that night that Flash was holding as a "last high school party of the year" type of deal, although everyone knew he was probably going to be hosting one after they all graduated.

Flash manned the DJ station while some random girl hung off his arm, laughing drunkenly, playing all sorts of techno remixes of classic Christmas songs, the only one unedited being Mariah Carey's _All I Want for Christmas_.

Come to think of it, Peter wasn't sure if he even saw someone who wasn't being groped by, making out with, or dancing with a significant other.

Ned had vanished into the crowd with Betty, the two wearing a couples' ugly Christmas sweater set―Betty's was bright green with a white Christmas-y design of reindeer, snowflakes and pine trees, and the words "Why is the carpet all wet, Todd?", and Ned's was bright red with the same design, except his had the words "I don't know, Margo!" on the front―leaving him alone in the messy kitchen.

Peter didn't want to say that he was hiding, but that was exactly what he was doing.

Instead of joining everyone in a stupid, Christmas karaoke battle, or mingling with other teenagers that he didn't want to interact with, Peter was hiding in the kitchen, snacking on whatever Christmas goodies Flash had set out with Cindy Moon that wouldn't trigger his peppermint allergy, and trying to drink himself into getting the tiniest bit drunk off of alcohol-spiked eggnog.

"Wow. To think Peter Parker, the most festive person I know, would be hiding from everyone and trying to get drunk off of eggnog blows my mind," MJ drawled, walking up to him with a red cup in one hand. She swiped at the snack table, grabbing a sugar-dusted, tree-shaped cookie and bit into it, standing next to the shorter boy. "Where's all your holiday spirit, Scrooge?"

"Back home," Peter answered honestly, taking another swig of eggnog. "May wanted me to go out and do some 'reckless teenager shenanigans' instead of hiding myself underneath a mound of blankets, and eat my weight in fudge tonight," Peter said, reaching over her to grab a Christmas chocolate cupcake from a cupcake platter. It had red and green sprinkles dusted on top of a swab of white frosting, a red, white, and green wrapper around the base, which he quickly unwrapped and tossed into the nearest trash can.

"That's what you did last year, right?" MJ asked, looking over at him with a pointed look on her face.

Peter, through his tipsy haze, focused his bright doe eyes on her, unintentionally scanning over her body.

Through the dim lights of the party, he could see that she was wearing a dark hoodie with the words "Link by Link" painted across in pale turquoise with ghostly chains running down both sleeves, dark skinny jeans with a small rip through one knee, and her usual black and white Vans shoes.

"There's nothing wrong with that," he said defensively, gulping down the last of his eggnog.

MJ rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Whatever, loser."

"There's not," he said, giving her a drunkenly pointed stare before taking a bite of his cookie.

"I know," she said in reply. "I'm just messing with you."

Peter smiled before walking over to go and fill another cup of eggnog. "I don't think I've seen anyone who doesn't have someone hanging off of them or making out with them," he observed.

"Really, huh?" She walked over to get her own cup of eggnog, which was her first one of the night.

Peter nodded. "'Cept you an' me." He gulped down a swig of his drink. "Even Ned disappeared with Betty around a half-hour ago."

"Ned and Betty are going to win the cutest couple of the year award in the yearbook," the girl said, taking a sip of her drink.

Peter shrugged before wandering over to the snack table again, expertly avoiding the peppermint or mint-laced treats.

"Not surprising to me," he said, biting into a homemade chocolate coconut truffle Susan Yang had brought along with her.

MJ let her dark eyes scan the party, and she was surprised to realize that Peter was right. Several couples were joking around, making out, or sneaking off somewhere private among the people drinking, singing, dancing, or snacking.

"How many drinks have you had?" She asked, looking over at her intoxicated friend.

Peter worried his lower lip in between his teeth, making her cheeks flush under the dim lights, and blinking Christmas ones. "Mmmm...dunno. Maybe three?"

The two whirled around when they heard a loud whoop and a crash, followed by hysterical laughing.

"Jeez, National Lampoon _wishes_ they had a Christmas this chaotic," he pointed out, smiling drunkenly, and looking at his friend in approval.

MJ rolled her eyes before playfully bumping her shoulder against his. "You're such a loser."

"Buuuuut you love me, right?" He grinned dorkily up at her, clearly getting more and more trashed as the night went on.

She smiled, a bit flustered, before shoving him back. "Idiot."

He chuckled, tossing his head back to down the rest of his third cup.

 _He's drunk, Michelle_ , she reminded herself, as he leaned into the wall, arms crossed over his chest. _He probably doesn't know his left from right._

"Heyyyy..." He stumbled into MJ again, making her grab his arm to keep him steady. "Is that...mistletoe?" He asked, tilting his head up at something he saw hanging over their heads.

MJ looked up, and sure enough, it was a little spring of mistletoe that someone had hung in the entrance to the kitchen. Great.

"Great, you have eyes," she retorted playfully, her heart starting to pound in her chest. She didn't know why. It was either the alcohol-laced eggnog making her feel bolder and more excited, or it could've been the carefully hidden feelings for Peter that she had buried deep inside her ever since their disastrous trip to Europe. She didn't know.

But one thing led to another, and she found herself leaning in towards Peter and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

He looked up at her, eyes wide in awe, as his cheeks and the tips of his ears flushed a deep pink. "You...you kissed me?"

"Well...yeah. We're under the mistletoe. That's kind of the rule..." She said, but she didn't move away, as a grin spread across Peter's face.

He lifted himself up to sloppily press his lips to hers in a brief kiss, teeth lightly clinking together.

Before MJ could even comprehend what he did, he was pulling away with a bashful smile on his face.

"I really like you, MJ..." He slurred, his voice sincere and earnest.

MJ wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers into his curly, fluffy hair, as his one hand reached up to grip her arm, the other reaching around to press against the small of her back. "I really like you, too..."

She pressed another kiss to his lips, eyes fluttering shut, as she heard a deep, rumbling purr from her best friend in front of her.

Peter stood on his tip-toes to reach her height, trying his hardest to deepen the kiss in his drunken state, eliciting a soft noise from the back of MJ's throat.

She pulled away for air, their foreheads pressed together, as Peter smiled triumphantly at her.

She carded her fingers through his fluffy hair, messing it up even more than it already was.

"Guys, stop making out under the mistletoe," Ned groaned from behind them. "It's getting embarrassing."

"You're one to talk," MJ said, glancing back at him from over her shoulder, as Peter dropped down, eyes wide, staring at them like a deer in headlights. "You and Betty disappeared for, like, a half-hour, and you're bugged because Peter and I are kissing under the mistletoe?"

"Okay, whatever you're implying is flat-out wrong," Ned objected. "I was giving Betty her gift! Right, babe?" He kissed Betty's cheek, smiling when she held up a baby penguin stuffed animal with a red bow tied around its neck.

"Isn't he so cute?" She asked, her voice rising from excitement, as she hugged the toy to her chest before kissing Ned's cheek.

"I can see why they'll be voted cutest couple by the yearbook committee," Peter hummed, his fast metabolism already starting to burn the alcohol out of his system.

MJ looked back at him and grinned. "Merry Christmas, loser." 

Peter stood up on his toes again to press his lips against hers, smirking into the kiss when he heard Ned's sigh of annoyance.

"Alright, y'know what? We're leaving. Goodbye. Have fun making out, you gremlins."

MJ smiled into the kiss, breaking it for air to let out a soft laugh before tugging the shorter boy back for more.

Although he was reluctant to go to a party before, Peter didn't regret going any longer. Yes, it was crowded, yes it was loud, but he was with MJ, and nothing else mattered to him.


End file.
